johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Doom
Summary Doom is a First Person Shooter game created by id Software. It was made by the same programers that made Wolfenstein 3-D. Story It's the mid 21st century and mankind has now colonized in many regions in the Solar System thanks to the space colonization conglomerate: The Union Aerospace Corperation (UAC). Suddenly, on a human colony on the Martian Moon of Phobos strange beings from another dimension began to wreak havoc on the Colonies, destroying them. The UAC then sends a unit to investigate, but as they found these beings it was a dreadful sluaghter. The unit's last survivor named B.J. Blazkowicz now stands alone to escape the Phobos Colonies alive. Game Modes Choose Episode Choose 1 from 4 episodes in the game. Choose Difficulty After choosing your episode, choose your desried difficulty from 5 different levels. Johnny's Reviews General Thoughts I have played this game before on the Super NES and the Gameboy Advance. Now, this is one of the games that actually scared me when I was younger. In fact this was a game that I shouldn't have played when I was younger. But I'm glad that I have the chance to play the original (and unaltered) PC versions of this game. Graphics In comparison to a lot of modern FPS games, the graphics look a bit blocky and sometimes grainy as well. Though, the colors and textures of the backgrounds and the character are better than it's predecessor (Wolfenstein 3-D) but most of the building colors look the same, making it easy to lose your way sometimes. But back then, this is as good as it got. So, still quite good (though not great and amazing). Rating: 6.5 Music The soundtrack is also quite dated. The music is made by a MIDI engine and can sound quite annoying afterwards. Plus, the soundtrack has a limited amount of tracks, this leads to more than one stage having the same track in it. Rating: 4.5 Sound/Voice This is where the game gets a bit of a break. The sounds in this game are very audible and very scary sounding as well. Though some of the monsters have the same growling noises, but only in rare cases. The weapons also sound quite good as well.As for voices, they aren't any "speaking voices" but the growls do sound good. '''Rating: '''8 Gameplay/Controls The gameplay is what this game is all about. It consits of classical gameplay with a lot of weapons and power-ups. Unlike most modern FPS games which have a set of objectives you must accomplish, the concept of Doom is to basically stay alive. The controls are also re-designed for the Playstation 3 controller, making it quite easy to learn. '''Rating:? '''8.5 Replay Value This Doom game pack which is available for Playstation Network has all of the original Doom game (including the fan created "Final Doom" games). Plus, Doom is also known to have not just a lot of stages, but also a lot of secret areas in those stages (usually full of goodies). But this strength is also it's weakness, because going back to find every secret and play every stage could be your only reason to replay. But with so many secret areas and stages, there's an arguement to be made here. '''Rating:? '''7.5 Final Thoughs So, Doom is among the classical games. So yes it's short on graphics and music, but it sums up to what video games are basically all about: The Gameplay. So, this should be a good play for just about anybody. From the classical gamer, to somebody looking for some nostalgia. '''Overall Rating:? '''6